Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a utility vehicle, particularly to an autonomously navigating utility vehicle, more particularly to driven wheels of the utility vehicle configured to enhance bad-terrain driving tenacity.
Description of Related Art
A conventional driven wheel for improving running performance on bad terrain is taught by, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-315701).
The technical concept of Patent Document 1, which relates to wheelchair tires, is to provide air tire members (driven wheels) that roll on a ground surface and solid tire members (auxiliary tires) of smaller diameter than the air tire members installed concentrically with the air tire members, so that if an air tire should stick in a gutter or uneven region, it can be freed by means of the associated auxiliary tire.